it cam frum above
by x-scourgefan12234-x
Summary: A new gem came from da ocean but who is it?/
1. Chapter 1

Steven walked to the egde of the beahc and satted down. He is doing the thinking about his mum and how he literally is his mom. He wonderses if he had anyny siblings or wehat itr would be liek. Than suddenedly a big ecplodion came frum the ocean. WaS IT LapIS? NO! IT WAS ANOTHER GHEM!

She was beautiful and had two colored eyes, black hair and a purple and black dress. She look like lapis but she wasntnt lapis at all. She was crying so steven came up to her she was criing blud.

"Who r u?" Said steven with a worried look

"I am bloodstone" (except it was a different colored bludstone XDDD) "I am the daughter of wrose queartzz"

Stevn did a gasping atr the thing that she, her, had said

Was she Relly rose qyhearrtz'sz daughter?/

"Im stets the son of rROSE!111"

Dey both gasp and pearl hears and rans to the beachjj

'WHO R THAT SETSVWEN!" then she gaspeded

"ROSES DAUGHTErET"!

At the yelling of u that a worda, da other gams run to see

W"e habent seen u in centurades!" sad poorl

The gem looked at them and sad

"I left cuz u guiyz hated meh…" she cried

Steven locked at the otheher gems and said

"y do you hat her"

Well" sad peral 'she is 2 powwerful 4 us, sje doesn't not beling her"

Tobee continued….


	2. CHAHPER 3

"how is sher to pwoereful" said stets

peral looked at steven and was relly worried for no reason execept she didt wan t tm talks about the thing taht happendd with bloodsotone!

"well stetvens she has dark power and she know how to use azarath metrion sinthos!111" (liek raven frum teen titans!1 XDDD)

steven didnt knows wat that was but it siouned dangerosus so he backeded away frum bloodsotne

"Y EVERYONE HAT ME!" SAD BLOODSTONE CRYING LIKE SHE NEVER DID BEFORE AND YES THERE EWAS STILL BLUD COMING FRUM HER EYES OK!

"THEY ALL SCREAM AND PEARL SAID LETS GO"

bllod stone kept crying and then she killed peral becuase pearl is the worst gem evar!111

STEVEN CRIED BECAUSE PEALR IS DED FOREVER OER IS HSHER?!11

BLUDSOTNE RISED UP PEALTR WITH HER DARK POWER AND MADE HER A DARK MINION POWER SLAVE AND THAN PEALR ATTACKED GARNET AND GARNET IS STONGKBUT GARNET WAS A ATTACKEDED SO STRONG THAT SHE SPILTEDED UPM AND WAS RUDY AND SPAPHER

RUBY TRIED TYO FITE BLUDSOTNE BUT IT WES NO USE SHE WA 2 POWEWRFUL 4 THEM

THAN SHE SPOTTEDED RIKU FRUM KINGDON HEARTS ADN SHE WAS LOVESTRUKED BY HE'S MUSKLES AND HIS HAIR

HE WAS SO HAWT AND MUSLUARL THAT SHE SPOTTEDED THE FITING AND WHEN BACK IN THA AIR WITH HER BLUD WINGS AND LOOKED AT RIKU FROM AFAR

SHE HADED A CRUSH ON RICKU

TOBEE CONTINEU


	3. Chapter 3

RIKU LOOK AT BLUDSOTNE WITH HIS BEATUTFIL GRAAY EYES AND SMIULE AND SHE FAINTED INTO THAT OCERAN

"wow he is hawt" said bludsotne and than she fell in front of stetsven

steven locked at her and aid

"i canan halp u get with him" he said smiling "after all i am ur brotherr!1"

BLUDSOTNE DID A SMILING AND WALKED WITH HIM TO DA BIG DONUT WHERE RIKU WAS GETITN A DONUT FROM LAR S AND SADIE

"Hello, who are you?" sad ricku sliming "I am RIKu!11" HE SAID SOFTLY

she fainted at the breath speaking he had done he was so hot and awesomeo thats she was so starstrukc

"r u okey?/" said sadie

"yeh im fine" said bloodsotne wiping the blood of of her hed

"u r blooding!11" said stets "am fine" she replied

"riku halped her up and said u look beatiful" said riku

SHE BLUSHED AND DAINTED AGAIn ABUT RIKU CAUGFHT HER WITH HIA AWEOSM MUSCLES AND SWEATLY PALSM AND TONED SKIN AND GRAY HAIR AND ICY BLUE EYES PICKED EHR UP!1111111111111111111111111111111111111

SHE GASPEDED AND USED HER POWERS TO PULL HIS LOVELY FACE OVER AND KISS HIM AND THEY MADE OUTN OMG

RIKU IS HER BF NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN


	4. Chapter 4

(U GUIZ R BULLIES :'( U R GONNA MAK ME CUT MYSHELF)

bludstone locked at ricku than gaspeded it was timmy turner sasuke and naruto

HRE X BOUYFErINDS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1111111111111111111111111111111111

"bluDSTONE IS OURS THEY ALL SAID"

HTYE ALL STARTED IFGHTUNG AND KILLINGING OHNOOOOODFSJDFHKJDHK!11111111111111111111

'u GUIz ARE BAKASSSS!111111111111111111111111111111111111" said bludsontnte

"STPO she aid!" "my frind connortt jsut dieded!"

tehy all stopeded and went to his funderal and tbbey all cried :((((((((( !111111111111111111

and then tehy aid sorry and but !1111111111111111111

ricku was ded !11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

wat heppen n0w?


	5. Chapter 5

bludsyoyne cri d becuz rciku was ded and it hurt her feelings

i cant belive hes ded " s he saiding, cry

all the ppl who were arounded conforted her becuase they love her

except everyone except the crysple gams ESPECIALLY PERL BECUASE I HATE HER AND SHE IS MEAN AND UGHLY I HAT HE R NOSE IT I S SHRAP AND POPINTY LIKER HER PERSONALITITTIES !1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

GATNEET AMYTHEST AND STEPHEN - HUGGED HER AND PORL LOOKED AT EHR ANGRYLY AND THREW HER SPEAR AT BLUDSTONE (SHE IS SUCH MEANIER)

AND IT HIT HER ajhsjdhjsdhjkhdJKHSJKDHJSHDJKSDHFSKJDHFJKSDHFKSDHF!~~~~!1\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
what woll happen AFTER POORL THAT MEANIE IDOYIT WITH HER STUPIY FACE AND UGHTY VOICE hit her woth her speer ? is she ded ? :'''''((((((


	6. the retrun

bludstone wak up wit a speer thrugh her chet

poorl had hurtred her and she was blloding and cry

"PEALR WHY WOULD YOYU DDO TAT?!/? said STEVEN" SAID STREVEN

"I HAT HER" SHE CSREM

"gatneet look at peorl with her 4th eye, the scrt one she hided from everyonen, its is on her fforehed and it is beatiful, hype r blooood red.

gardnetshooted her with her she lazer eyem, killing pearl THE WOSRT XHAERACTER ON TTE SHOW

"POOORL YOU DONUT HURT OUR FRIENS" SAID GARN

BUT PEAL COULDNT REPLY BC SHE IS DEAD AND THATS IS GUD

AND NO PEETRAL IS NOT COMING BACK YOU STUPID PEOPLE ON DEVIANTART AND FANFRICTION SHE IS BAD AND I HAAATED HER

EEVERYONNE CHEEEEEER BEC NO ONE LIKE PEALR

AND BLUDSOTONE IS OOOOOOKEY

but hwo will ter story end?


End file.
